The Fate of the World Rests on Whaaa?
by maxfightingkari
Summary: This is the Battle to decide the end of the World of the Living and the Soul Society but there is one porblem. This battle will not be decide by swords Kido or Cero's this Battle will decided over a game of Tag?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fate of the World Rest's in Wha? **BY: maxfightingkari

**Alright I decided before I finished A New Dawn of the Princess I write this because this will help me on that.**

**This story will not be a Lemon so don't look for it.**

** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**And I'm not a ichiruki Fan either.I'm a Ichihime, and Renruki Fan all the way!**

**Okay so this leaves off with Ichigo saving Orihime, but get this, when Ichigo went to Hundo Mundo to save Orihime No one is there, and Orihime was okay, playing with Yami's Dog and eating red bean paste First paragraph will be about Aizen, Head Captain strange meeting six months before the fight**.

**Oh as an added bonus all the fraccion are alive I know some might object but it will be fun so don't judge yet.**

**Now that we got that clear let the Mayhem** **began.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start Line

''So it's been decided head captain Yamato","So it may seem Sosuke Aizen.","Good so we will have our war in December."Sosuke said with a cold smile that reflected in his eyes."Aizen I may warn you that this is nothing to trifle with.","I'm well aware of that Head Captain,".Aizen stands from the chair he was seating in.

"I must be going Yamamoto-sama."With this Aizen waves his and once and the mouth of the Gargantua opens up."See you this December in the winter wars."He steps into the Gargantua as it swallows the empty space.  
**I**_** never thought it would come to this, this war may decide the fate of the World of the Living and Soul**_** Society.**The Head Captain looks up in the Sky anticipating the up coming war.

* * *

**6 Months Later  
**  
All soul reapers and Espada center at in the Fake Karakura. Ichigo has just return from rescuing Orihime(**If you call that a** **rescue**)Ichigo looks at Aizen in anger." Aizen!","I'll never forgive you for kidnapping Orihime I swear I'll take you down."  
Aizen looks at the Deputy Soul Reaper with amused eyes."Why Ichigo Kurosake?What purpose is there in fighting me I did nothing wrong you act if I hurt you and your friends in some way but I looks like no ones injured."

Thats true as Ichigo looked back to see that no ones hurt.''Now that there safe there's no point in fighting."Ichigo looked at him with angry eyes"Yes there is you plan on creating the Hoyken then destroy everything."

Aizen looks at Ichigo."Ku ku kuku,who told you that?"

Points at the former "Hitsugaya Advance Team" members.

"And who told you that."Renji and Rukia points to Ukatake and Byakuya.

"And who told you that?"Byakuya points at Kenpachi.

"And who told you that?"Kenpachi jerks his hand to his back where Yachiru is.

"And who told you that?",''Haa haaa Nemu told me!","And who told you that?","My information came from Assistant Captain Sasakiba,"And who told you that Sasakiba,","I never said that I said that the Head captain said that there might be a war,no one bother to ask the Head Captain himself."

Everyone looks around feeling embrassed.

"Aizen then why are we here?"The annoyed second Espada barked out.

"Well as what Sasakiba said we will have war but not the Battle kind right Head Captain Yamato."

Everone looks at the Head captain.

"It is as Aizen said there will be no needless Bloodshed.","That means I can go home and sleep then."Stark stated with a lazy yawn.

"Stark you lazy good for nothing."Slap!"Liinette stop it.","No."Bam!Slap!kick!Punch!

"No Stark there will be a war but this war will decide who's better aranncer's or soul reapers.

"What a childish reason for war."Soi Fon sneered."I disagree Soi Fon."A voice come to Soi Fon Yoruichi stands with her arms folded.

"La-lady Yoruichi-sama.","Yoruichi what is the meaning of this."

Byakuya looked at the former Captain with annoyed eyes and with slight fear.

"Well since i'm going to be a judge in this war I think it's my right to be here."

Before Byakuya called comment a figure came."Well I looks like every one here.""Kisuke Urahara is here what's the meaning of the Head Captain!"

An angered Soi Fon demanded."I invited him to be a sponser for the war.","What kind a war is this!"Aizen looked Soi Fon

"A spoon tag war."

Everyone yelled at the same time."Whaaa!"

* * *

"Urahara you have finally showed up now explain the rules of Spoon tag."the Head captain commanded.

"With pleasure,all right bascailly the way we do this is that we give each of you spoons, then we give you ladys and gentelmen a person who you have to tag,be in mind this will be random so shingami's may get other shinigami's and aranncer's may get other aranncer's."

Wait that make's no.."Rukia tried to state but then Urahara pertended like she didn't say anything.

"That bring us to the next issue the person who has you is out you will be issued another person."

"Now since we don't won't you running around the place like animals we have saftey's in place;

1. have to sing and skip,

2. shunpo backwards or sonido backwards,

3. wear a dog or cat costumes,

4. wear a beard

5. Have a horn(or fake horn)

up as each other

6. wear a thong on head

and listen carefully because this will be the last

8. you have hold hands

"Whaa th..tha tha thats!"Nnitora tried to say but couldn't find the words.  
Grimmjow fainted.

Braggan hid behind his chair.

Renji was petrified.

Ikkaku was holding Yumichika like a baby holds his mother.

"Okay now there will also be safe houses this the sleeping barracks , the Los noches throne, and the excution grounds."

Okay are there any more rules.","Yes since this is a peaceful war all zanpukto will be taken away.

"Nooooooo!"Then at that all zanpukto were taken away.

After all zanpukto were confiscated there was a huge air of was like every one had lost there souls, and silently in there mind there planing to do unspeakable things to torture Urahara felling a chill in the air and a sense of Foreboding he decided it was his time to make a run for it."Well since every is clear on the rules and regulations Its my time to go 'happy wars every one and** May The Odds be every in favor**."Then Kisuke disappered and only left a cloud of smoke were he was.  
**  
To be continued...**

* * *

**Alright for the starters if theres spelling errors I'm still a beginer hahahaha I wonder how everyone will survive without their zanpukto, but I didn't want everyone wacking people when they don't get their way, next I'll begin the matches but I still deciding Who gets who have any ideas?Oh well better start ending now well see you next time on 'Say Wha?', opps sorry Thats onther show I mean see you next time on 'Soul Society Spoon Tag'.Well thats all folks see you next time bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Insomia

**The Fate of the World Rest's in Wha? BY: maxfightingkari**

**Alright welcome to 'Are you crazy or stupid' huh dammit wrong show again .**

**Welcome to 'Soul Society Spoons' where we'll stalk the soul reapers and the arrancers in their petty attempt to win spoon wars.**

**And as we said before we DO NOT OWN Bleach!**

**And no pairings. ( well maybe if I feel like or if it fits the occasion)**

**Well this weeks episode the soul reapers and arrancers just found what they are fighting for in the war and their not will zoom in the life of one of the contestants in are little game of 's look and see.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Insomnia

In the quiet palace of 'Los Noches' everyone is getting ready to settle down. Nnoitora has stop trying to spoon Nel(Yep she's in this, they gave her an offer she couldn't refuse word food.)Szayelaporro has finally come out of his lab yelling something like"I've done it that show off mad soul reaper will get was coming to him.".Ullqurrira was just finished butt kissing Aizen and is now off to bed.(After he's done doing is nightly offerings to Aizen shrine.)

All is quiet as they get ready for bed excepted for a usual sound coming from the Primmra espadas . .Stark was pacing back and forth."Why can't I get any sleep!?"Stark has been asking this question for seventy-two hours,forty-four minutes,and thirty-one reason for this was a conversation he heard a few days ago between two low ranking arrancers.

* * *

**_"_**_Hey Have you heard the news?",_ "_What?"  
_

"_Well apparently the espadas and the fraccion are in this sorta spoon war with the soul reapers."  
_

_"Yeah I heard about that Omaeda somebody got tag out by Baraggon's fasted fraccion's Vega then when Vega was to busy boasting Soul Reaper Captain Sui Fon tagged him out."  
_

_"It's sounds like its going to be a fun and competitive competition, I bet everyone's participating well except for Stark that is."  
_

_As they were talking Stark passed the other end of the hall.  
_

_"_Yes I can finally go to sleep after that little fiasco._", apparently Stark was there for the Vega fiascos . "Wow really!"  
_

_"Yeah he said it last evening when I was serving Aizen his tea."Stark was thinking about his comfortable pallet on the floor when."What no way their going to make them do what!?"  
_

_"That what I said their going to make them run around Los Noches with a purple wig and dress ,not to mention the make up, singing "I'm Sexy and I Know it."_

_"Is that a human song?"_

_"Yep!"  
_

_"Wow that got to be embarrassing."  
_

_"Yeah so Stark better get his butt moving if he doesn't want to be embarrassed."  
_

_As they passed down they Hall, Stark had unfortunate for him been listening,and as he been standing their with their words playing over and over and over in his head ._

_**"That what I said their going to make them run around Los Noches with a purple wig and dress ,not to mention the make up, singing "I'm Sexy and I Know it."**_

_**"Wow that got to be embarrassing."**_

_**run around Los Noches with a purple wig and dress ,not to mention the make up, singing "I'm Sexy and I Know it."**_

_**"Wow that got to be embarrassing."**_

_**with a purple wig and dress ,not to mention the make up, singing "I'm Sexy and I Know it."  
**_

_**"Wow that got to be embarrassing."** ** embarrassing.  
**_

_**embarrassing  
**_

_**embarrassing.**_

_"AHHHHH!"_

_And everything went dark._

* * *

_As Stark woke up with a headache and in the hospital, he tried to recollect what happened._

_"Huh why am I here?"_

_"Oh your awake Mr. Stark it seems you suffered a syncope attack probably from shock or lack of blood to the brain."_

_"Hmm."_

_Stark head was still in a daze when nurse left after that he fell asleep._

* * *

_Stark was walking to the Throne room for a meeting as always he's the last one sitting."Okay now does every one has there tea?Good now lets start the meeting."_

* * *

**Author's note:I don't want to write a meeting period okay now on to the flashback (which is a long $$ flashback but hey it's anime )**

* * *

_"_Now does anyone want to add to the meeting?"

It was silent for a minute,but the Stark thought about what the low arrancers said.

"I have something I want to add."Stark spoke up.

Everyone was wide-eyed with surprise Stark never really sayed anything at meeting, nor does he stay awake for the meetings this was a huge change.

"Yes Mister Coyete Starrk well its about this Spoon war thing."

"Ah yes the spoon war I hope every one is doing okay?"

At this comment Barragan turn away pretending to be picking bugs out of his tea.

Grimmjow gave a huge grunt because he tried to tag Ichigo catch Ichigo but that was one slipper Substitute soul reaper.

Szayelaporro gave a huge creepy grin on his face.

You couldn't see Aaroniero with Harribel.

Stark bit his lip.

Ullqurrira looked at every body."Your all trash. I finish that person Yesterday."

Everybody was about to kill the boot licking cuatro espada.

"Lord Aizen it's about the Spoon War well I heard that your going to make us going to make them run around Los Noches with a purple wig and dress ,were make up, singing "I'm Sexy and I Know it if we don't spoon are person."

"All the Espadas said in unionism "What!"

Aizen looked amused ."Yes it's true."

Everyone looked an around for a second , then all you saw was a dust of speed from the Espadas

Aizen looked at the empty room for a second."This will be a fun battle." than sip some of his tea.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Alright earthlings I know this chapter is short but again this a anime fanfiction.**

So please is now please review.

And there will be spooning next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fate of the World Rest's in Wha? BY: maxfightingkari**

**Author's Note; I (because I can't say we) am sorry to tell you that I will stop 'The Fate of the World Rest's in Wha' because I will be camping four weeks, and this is not a lie.**

**So if you have in any problems talk to Rangiku**

Rangiku: Does this mean I have free time.

Toshiro: No get back to work.

Rangiku: But captain!

Toshiro:Now!

maxfightingkari: Okay.

Stark: I have a complaint.

maxfightingkari: Yes?

Stark: Why are you making me sleep deprived?

maxfightingkari: Because I Love you and I know whats best for you!

Stark: But why?

maxfightingkari: Just because. ( makes scary face)

Stark: well.. okay.

Ulquirorra: Why have you ruined me trash?

maxfightingkari: because I love you. You piece of trash.

Ulquirorra:well I don't love you.

maxfightingkari : I know you love Orihime.

Ulquirorra: Know I don't.

Orihime: please don't put me in this. ( blushing)

maxfightingkari: Why don't I?

Orihime: Because you know...

maxfightingkari: know what?

Orihime: you know.

maxfightingkari: what the peanut butter you taking about, wait you know what forget it.

Rukia: I have a complaint too.

maxfightingkari: what is it midget?

Rukia: Why is it the soul reapers are not making a appearance yet.

maxfightingkari: wait your turn

Rukia: Hey we deserved some spotlight.

maxfightingkari: Ichigo!

Ichigo: What you calling me for to get this midget out of here.

maxfightingkari: Because you know how to handle her.

Ichigo: Know I don't I just let her do what she wants

maxfightingkari: What lazy attitude , I wonder why me and Orihime are in love with you

Ichigo: what

Orihime: Wait maxfightingkari-san

maxfightingkari: that all for today the story will continue later so see ya soon on 'Soul Society spoons'

**TO be continued...**


End file.
